Mondfinsternis
Mondfinsternis ist ein Rap von Kollegah und ist ein Track auf dem Album Bossaura. Lyrics I Kid, ich bin der Mac in diesem Business und ticke dicke Packets an die Kids Step mit der glitzernden Kette in den Club, zerre deine Bitch auf Toilette Und ficke dann den arroganten Blick aus der Fresse Du holst dir mein Album und sagst, ich bin der Beste Doch ich dreh' mit deiner Mutter Porn-Tapes Komm in deine Villa mit der Basy, gebe deinem Body Punches Alle deine Rippen zerbersten wie Cornflakes Keiner dieser Rapper kann so viele Bitches Zu der selben Zeit in zehn Städten haben Ohne, dass die Weiber irgendwann checken, was abgeht Kid, ich hab' allein in deiner City circa sieben oder acht Babes, was geht? Und ich mache Business und tick' an all die Sluts H Roll' in deine City rein mit dem silbernen Lex Mache die Lady, die du liebst, zu deiner Ex Sie vergöttert meinen Body, Kid, ich baller mir das Flex Habe dann noch mit der Nutte circa sieben Stunden Sex Alle Gees in deiner Town wissen, mein Wort is' hier Gesetz Kid, ich komme mit der goldenen Kette Baller dir Wannabe da voll in deine Fresse, besser renn in dein Versteck Rapper woll'n gern eine Kollabo Kommen an und callen dann den Mac am Handy, leider ist immer besetzt Denn ich hab keine Zeit für diese Penner Kid, ich mache lieber Business in Holland, habe kiloweise Pep In dem Kofferraum und roll über den Zoll Ich mache Money mit der Ware Motherfucker, komm mir nich' mit deinem Rap Ich habe leider keinen Nerv für deine "supertollen" Tracks Deutscher Rap is' eine Bitch und ich versorge sie mit Crack Mache mit der Nutte Cash, und es wird immer mehr wie von allein Kid, ich habe 'nen Lauf wie meine Tec Gebe keinen Fick auf deine Gang, komm an und zücke meine Gun Baller dir Kugeln in dein Head und du verreckst Hook Uzi - Läufe/und sie läufe schwarz wie die Mondfinsternis Ziele mit der Gun, kille deine Gang, rolle weg im Jeep Baller Luden tot und das Rotlicht erlischt Kugeln in der Luft, renne durch die Hood, volles Magazin Gucci-Jacket weiß, das is' Koksticker-Biz Lege mir 'ne Line, rolle mir 'nen Blunt, holländisches Weed Lass die Lady tanzen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch Ich zerfetze Rapper mit 'nem Messer, besser gib mir deine Kette Penner renn, ich bin der King in dem Block II Koksticker-Biz Ich spanne meine Muskeln an und erzeuge damit eine Mondfinsternis Rapper ballern Steroide, machen dann auf harten Bodybuilder Doch blicken zu Boden, wenn sie Kollegah trifft Und ich gebe keinen Fick auf deine Doubletime-Flows Ich vertick' an deine Mama das Coke Sie kann nicht bezahlen, denn die Bitch hat keine Kohle Kein Stress, dann kann die Nutte vor der Kamera blown, uh Und du siehst im Internet Wie deine Rap-Idole gerne auf Über-Gee mit Taschen voller Money machen Aber kleine Insider-Info Die meisten dieser Penner sind in ihrem wahren Leben geradezu broke All' die dicken Karren in den Clips sind nur geliehen Die Bitches haben nich' mal 'nen Führerschein, das ist alles nur Show Der einzige, der real geblieben ist, in diesem Game voller Versager Bitch, ist Kollegah, der Rest sind alles Hoes Und du weißt, ich könnte wenn ich will Alle diese sogenannten Rapper-Karrieren In diesem Land ohne Probleme zerficken Mit einem einzigen Track Aber dafür bin ich leider viel zu busy mit anderen Sachen Wie zum Beispiel ihre Mütter ficken Nachdem diese Bitches meine Villa sauber machen Mir dann liebevoll den Nacken massieren und dann auf allen Vieren gehen Mit Augen, die vor Freude glänzen wie der Mond Oder die Felgen an dem Benz voller Chrom Komm mir dumm und ich halte dir die Tec an den Head Zieh dann den Trigger, Mutterficker du bist tot Und alle deine Möbel in der Wohnung werden rot Wie die Augen deiner Mutter, wenn sie weint um ihren Sohn Es ist der Boss, ich durchstreife im Maybach das Viertel Die meisten MCs haben keinerlei Würde Sie ficken nur Crack-Schlampen Ich stoße Chicks von der Bettkante, die sie heiraten würden Hook (2x) Quelle:Rap Genius Deutschland Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Rap Kategorie:Deutscher Rap Kategorie:Kollegah